


Surveillance

by solusduo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solusduo/pseuds/solusduo





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theatre of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762643) by Anonymous. 



[ ](http://ge.tt/9jr4sEf2)


End file.
